leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mick (TCGO)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Mick| slogan=yes | sloganline=Do you have the confidence of a Champion? I do. | image=Mick.png | size=116px | caption=Art from the PTCGO website | age=no | colors=yes| eyes=Red | hair=Black | gender=Male | hometown=Houston | region=USA | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Trading Card Game Player | game=no| leader=no | specialist=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | }} Mick is a regular at the Game Store in Pokémon Trading Card Game Online. He can be faced in all three of the leagues in the for a total of five matches. Official biography "Mick has been League Champion several times, and he just can't imagine his friends and Grayson will ever beat him! He's into mixed martial arts and is taking boxing classes at a local gym. When he's not working out he likes talking about cars with Tyson and Grayson." League appearances Mick uses a deck in all of his XY appearances. The deck prominently features Torkoal, Magcargo, and Combusken, with Blaziken appearing in Hard difficulty. Gold League Mick is the second opponent in the Gold League, challenged after defeating Zach. After defeating Mick, players move on to face Calvin. After defeating Ella, players face Mick a second time in round 11. After winning, player move on to face Cammie. Platinum League Mick is the opponent in the fourth round of the Platinum Cup, challenged after defeating Juji. After defeating Mick, players move on to face Calvin. Players face Mick once again in the final round, after defeating . After defeating Mick a second time, players move on to the City Championship. City Championship Mick is challenged in round 9 of the City Championship, after defeating . After defeating Mick, players move on to face Rika. Diamond League In the HeartGold and SoulSilver era, Mick appeared as part of the Diamond League. This league is no longer available for play. Mick's decks Mick's XY Fire decks Mick uses three different sets of decks when played in Trainer's Challenge. The first set of decks appears in round 2 of the Gold Cup. This set of decks appears again in round 4 of the Platinum Cup. The second set of decks appears in round 11 of the Gold Cup. This set of decks appears again in round 12 of the Platinum Cup as well as in round 9 of the City Championship. Mick's Retired decks Mick's Black & White Colorless decks During the Black & White era, Mick used a colorless deck featuring Metal energy. Mick's HeartGold & SoulSilver decks During the HeartGold & SoulSilver era, Mick used five different sets of decks. Quotes *Gold Cup, before the first match: "Hello, ! Ready to Play?" *Gold Cup, before the second match: "Well, well. We meet again, . Are you bidding me to become my … rival? I won’t allow it!" *Platinum Cup, before the first match: "So, ! Got your eyes on the prize? Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" *Platinum Cup, before the second match: "Ah, , We meet again. But this time … victory will be mine!" *City Championship, before a match: "Hola. These pros are tough! You just played Daniel? I feel for ya. He's friendly once the game's over, but while you're playing...brr."